


Dreams

by ellaine_mae



Category: JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun doesn’t know if he could continue living with his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Title: **Dreams (one-shot)**

Author: ellaine-mae

Pairing: YooSu, JaeSu

Genre: romance, drama

Rating: PG-13

Length: one-shot

 

Summary: Yoochun doesn’t know if he could continue living with his dreams.

 

A/N: I am still writing Breathless. I just can’t seem to finish one chappie. Sorry about that, the muse kept on coming and going. But in the mean time, here’s another story for you guys. And thanks to all those who read my story My Dear Teacher. ^^

 

A/N2: I just want to say that Junsu was so freaking hot in his new video. I’m drooling here!~ Damn that man. Okay, nuff said. On to the fic. ^^

 

 

 

** Dreams **

****

 

Yoochun heard his name spoken softly. He knew it was Junsu just waking him up that morning. He didn’t want to see Junsu. He didn’t want to open his eyes and see his face. He didn’t want to hear his voice. Not today. Clutching the blanket tighter to his body, Yoochun stayed still until he couldn’t hear Junsu's voice anymore.

 

With a heavy sigh, Yoochun opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was another day again. He couldn’t help it after all. Day after day was the same. He knew it would be the same. Yoochun felt a surge of bitter emotion inside threatening to tighten in his stomach but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. He would do this. He _could_ do this. He could last another day. It was just another day.

 

He rolled to his side and let his vision stray to the doorway. Junsu was there looking at him. A soft blurry smile and a warm ‘Good morning!’ were given to him before Junsu turned away from him. Yoochun knew he’d be preparing breakfast. He groaned before sitting up in bed. He didn’t really want to have breakfast. The mere thought of food made his stomach queasy.

 

But he still went out to the dining room and studiously ignored the table. He made himself coffee and read the morning paper. After finishing his cup, he showered. When he got out, he moved to his closet to pick his clothes for the day.

 

A crisp white shirt was neatly pressed and was sitting on top of the pile of his shirts. He didn’t have to think of anyone else doing that. He knew it was Junsu who did it. Yoochun's breath hitched and that emotion made a sudden return somewhere in his chest. He paused for a few seconds before reaching out a trembling hand to pick up the shirt. He put it hurriedly and completed donning other articles of clothing. His tie, his socks, his trousers…he knew Junsu had prepared all of them. The thought made him hurry to dress up. Once he was dressed, he took his coat and his bag and went out of the house.

 

The cold air of early autumn whipped around him which made him hold his coat tighter around his body. He could almost hear Junsu saying to be careful and try not to catch a cold. Yoochun didn’t want to be reminded of that ever again. He didn’t need it. 

 

He just walked to his office everyday. Before, he always thought that it was very convenient for him. He didn’t have to travel and his expenses sure were cheap. But now, after some months, Yoochun wanted longer walks. He wanted to feel the air longer. He attributed it to the fact that he wanted to think more these days. But he wasn’t so lucky. In ten minutes he could see his office building looking above him.

 

He walked into the building and was purposely striding forward to the elevators. People from the office seemed to be everywhere around him. He could feel their curious looks, the questioning stares. Yoochun could almost hear their malicious whispers, the rude comments, the gossip. He knew everything about what they could be thinking but he truly didn’t care about them. Let them think what they like. They could all go to hell for all he cared. 

 

“Hey, Yoochun. How’s it going?” it was Yunho, one of his seniors in the department.

 

Yoochun raised his head. He was in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open. “Fine. Never better.” He attempted a smile.

 

Yunho didn’t look too convinced. “You sure? I mean, I understand...it has just been a few days since—“

 

“I said I’m fine.” Yoochun cut him off sharply. The elevator doors opened but before they went inside, Yoochun hissed in a low voice, “—and I’d really appreciate it if you keep your business to yourself.”

 

Yunho just stared at him and looked like he was going to say something else but after a few moments, he just kept quiet. They both went in the elevator and stayed silent until they reached their floor. 

 

Yoochun stepped out of the elevator barely holding on to his temper. He quickly turned to the left to go to his department when he saw him. Junsu. 

 

He was standing with his back to Yoochun so he didn’t see him. Junsu was talking animatedly to Jaejoong. The other man was clearly wrapped in their conversation to notice him. At the sight of the two however, Yoochun once again felt his chest clench painfully. 

 

Why do they have to be there? 

 

It took only a few moments before Jaejoong spotted Yoochun standing like a statue. The change in his expression was instantaneous. He stiffened and a fierce mask was placed. Gone was the smiling and open Jaejoong he saw earlier. Not taking his eyes away from Yoochun, Jaejoong leaned toward Junsu until his lips almost touched the other man’s ear. Yoochun saw him whisper something to Junsu and saw when he pulled himself tighter before turning to face him. 

 

“Hello Yoochun. Good morning.” Junsu said, his words pleasant but his tone anything but. 

 

Yoochun flinched at the sound of his voice but he still nodded in acknowledgement and murmured a stilted greeting to the both of them. Not wanting to be in their presence anymore, Yoochun walked briskly past them and didn’t stop until he reached his private office. 

 

The door clicked close and the sound triggered the tears Yoochun was holding back since he woke up that morning. The reality was truly painful. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his bed and dream. His dreams of Junsu were better than living everyday seeing him with another man. 

 

Yoochun felt his cheeks were now wet but he didn’t notice. After some minutes, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face dry. He moved to his desk and stared at the folders in front of him. He was still staring at them when he heard a knock on his door. He watched as the door handle twisted open to reveal Junsu's smiling face. He heard him asking him if he wanted to have lunch with him later just like they always did before, Yoochun looked at Junsu's blurry face and happily nodded. 

 

He was dreaming again and now he felt wonderful. 

 

 


End file.
